


Mr. Tumnus Comes to Spare Oom

by Katarina



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: Mr. Tumnus had not expected his day to turn out like this.





	Mr. Tumnus Comes to Spare Oom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellboundreader316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellboundreader316/gifts).



Mr. Tumnus had not expected his day to turn out like this. He had accompanied his Kings and Queens on their hunt, along with a company of other Narnians. As the chase after the White Stag grew fierce the party had become spread out, and by the time they reached that fateful clearing only himself and the Pevensies were left.

It was at that point that Lucy began to remember Spare Oom, and everything changed forever for him. He followed the Pevensies as they pushed their way through the trees, among which coats began to be included until they all tumbled out of a wardrobe into a heap on the wooden floor.

* * *

By the evening, the shock of returning to England had begun to fade, and they began to plan on how to try to make Mr. Tumnus look like a human in the eyes of casual observers. That was how he now found himself stumbling slightly down the street—even though his boots had been stuffed with newspapers, they still felt quite clunky to one who was used to dancing lightly on hooves. The trousers and coat he wore to hide his furry legs and tail made him feel uncomfortably constricted and entangled in cloth. And the scarf and hat which hid his horns and ears also made it more difficult to see behind him, and made him feel rather paranoid, if he was honest with himself. The strange metal machines that rattled by him noisily on the street were very different from anything he had ever seen before back in Narnia. Still, despite how different this world was from the one he had lived in his entire life, he was glad that he was able to be some comfort to the Pevensies, and a permanent reminder of Narnia.


End file.
